Kidnapped by the Akatsuki
by alexisamidnightrunner
Summary: What happened? I dont remember, except seeing a black coat with red clouds...
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki**

I do not own any of the Naruto charactors (Sadly). But additional one's like Alex and Misha are my own creation. Including their biographys and so on.

I woke up, somebody had thrown ice-cold water on me. I looked around, where was i? Who was this blue man?

"Where am i and who are you?" i asked him, trying to stretch, but failed when pain blossomed in my arms.

"My name is Kisame, i am a member of the Akatsuki. We have to go." The blue man replied.

"I'm confused, where am i? Why am i here? Go where?" Kisame grabbed my arm and quickly brought me to my feet. Knowing i would keep asking questions he taped my mouth shut. Then he dragged me by the arm to wherever he was taking me. I did not struggle, i stared at him, willing him to just let me go with my mind. Kisame saw me staring out of the corner of his eye, but he continued to ignore me.

Eventually, we came to a door, Kisame stopped me, he looked at me and smirked.

"I'm going to take your tape off now. When i do, you will not talk unless talked to. Don't cause us any trouble, kid." I just carried on glaring at him as he took my tape off and led me inside.

Inside, a group of men and one women were sat down. They had been talking, until me and Kisame walked in, then they all shut up. The women with blue hair shook her head and guiltily said

"Oh Pein, she's just a kid" i grimanced. A man with piercings and orange hair smiled "i know. A very powerful one." He said in a pleasently sinister voice. I stepped forward, but before i could go any further a heavy hand grabbed my bruised shoulder and pulled me back. I screeched in response. It hurt! what happened to me? Pein studied me,

"You must have questions Alex, please, go ahead and ask" I stared at him, then looked at Kisame. Kisame nodded.

"What am i doing here, and where's here?" i asked, all the Akatsuki members looked at Pein, he coughed and they all looked away.

"Well, were the Akatsuki, and were at the hideout, and your here because we brought you here."

"Why?" i asked getting annoyed.

"Well" he grinned "i can't tell you that" I thought, where was i before? The last thing i remember was being on a mission with Gaara.

All the Akatsuki members were staring at me, i looked at every one of them.

"Well, if you won't tell me, i'll force it out of you." The Akatsuki members were silent for a moment before the outburst of laughter. I scowled, they thought i was joking?

"I like this kid's spunk" said a white haired man, who had so much gel on it was unreal. Another man with long blonde hair said "I feel like she's already one of us, un." That hit me, hit something inside of me that made me burst.

"One of you? I'll never join you!" I remembered everything, the Akatsuki a group of S ranked criminals who killed innocent people.

"I'm afraid, you have no choice" Pein said seriously "we chose you"

I struggled to keep myelf stood still, when i really wanted to attack and completely scream my head off. Kisame noticed this and bent down and said,

"Don't do anything recless." Suddenly everything went very fast. I grabbed Kisame and flung him at the other Akatsuki's. They moved out of the way quickly. Somebody grabbed me from behind, so my arm's and leg's were pinned to their body so i couldnt move.

"F****** hell! You didn't have to go physco b**** on us!" white hair said appering in front of me. Whoever had hold of me, lifted one hand and whacked me across the head. My mind went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki chapter 2**

When i woke up, i heard voices, a mans and a womens. I pretended to be asleep, so i could listen.

"But, Pein. Look what she just did! We can't persuade her to join" the women said.

"That's why were doing this" the man said.

"...You sure about this?"

"Yeah" the voices were getting lower as the man and women moved away. I looked around and stretched, wincing i stood up and walked over to the room the voices were coming from. My chance to escape! I thought as i limped down the corridor, my head pounding as i looked around frantically to search for danger and a way out. Suddenly i could feel someone watching me. I turned around, slowly, a redheaded boy was looking at me with his arms crossed.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped, ignoring my harsh comment he said

"Go back to bed, before Pein sees your missing and you get caught." I rolled my eyes,

"Like you care. Now leave me alone! All of you better leave me alone! What do you want from me?" I said letting a few tears escape down my cheek. The boy continued to stare at me, then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Come on" I didn't argue with him, as for the second time today i was dragged somewhere.

After what seemed like month's, Pein walked in.

"Now, Alex. Be good, okay and listen to me" I growled.

"Were going to take you to the infirmary and sort you out. Then were going to talk, okay?"

I nodded not giving him the satisfaction of scaring me.

The man at the infirmary was okay, he didn't say anything to me while he sorted me out on the cold doctors bed but he whispered words of encouragment to me afterwards.

Pein sat me down next to Itachi and that blonde guy, giving me a stern look. Then he sat down next to the bluehaired women. I sat silently, ignoring the stares of the group.

"Well. It seems we have reached a impass" Pein said looking me in the eye's.

"So it seems" I said in the same tone, which made the guy in the mask giggle. Pein shot him a look before continuing "Join us, or die" I leaned towards him and spat in his face. He scowled, and wiped it off with his cloak sleeve.

"I say, we just kill her. She's too much hard work and not worth our time" Itachi said. I turned to look at him, but before i could react, bluehead butted in.

"You know we can't kill her, Itachi. She's too valiable. Isn't that right, Kisame?" She said turning to him.

"It's true, Itachi, Konan speaks the truth. She was born with it, the power and when she learns to master it, she will be very useful" Kisame said. I turned to look at him.

"How do you guys know all this?" i said, not taking my eyes of Kisame. His eyes met mine.

"Because Alex, i used to live in the hidden water village too"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki chapter 3**

You could say my childhood was not a good one from my birth. Everyday, i lived with alone with my mum, and i lived, knowing everyone in the village thought i was a monster and a freak. When i walked around in the village, people would look at me and whisper. Some would throw rocks. Everynight, i would go home crying to my mum. My beautiful, delicate mum who was so gental and sweet. At night, if i woke up, i would go to my mums room and listen to her sing and play her piano.

One day, after i came running home crying after a child attacked me, my mum told me we were going to leave this village, and we did. My mum got permission to go and live in the outskirts of the Hidden sand village. There, no-one knew us, we were happy. It was also, when i first met Gaara. I had been walking home after ninja school, when i saw a group of kids my age playing football and a boy was watching them on the swing. One of the boys kicked the ball, which landed at the boy on the swings feet. The kids ran off yelling. The boy started crying, I knew what it was like, i walked over and picked the ball up.

"Hey. Don't cry, you don't want those guys for friends. Why don't i play with you?" The boy stopped crying and looked at me, blushing he said

"I don't know how to play"

"Don't worry i'll teach you. Hey i have to go home soon, but why dont you come with me? my mum makes the best cookies" After that we became the best of friends.

A year later, that's when my life changed forever. I came home from a normal day of school, when i got in the lights were off and i couldn't see anything. Someone grabbed me from behind, my heart pounded. They pulled me into the closet and pilled clothes on top of me.

"Angel, stay hidden. I know your confused right now." My mums voice said "just remember i love you. I always will, no matter what happens." Then she placed something in my palm before kissing my forehead and locked the door. I looked out of the crack, our front door opened, a man with long black hair walked in. My mum pulled out a sword.

"Just give up" the man hissed "give it to me"

"Never!" my mum yelled charging towards him. No! my thoughts screamed, but i couldn't move, i shut my eyes tight. I heard my mum cry out in pain. Suddenly i heard people tipping our house upside down looking for something. When they opened the closet door, i held my breath.

When they were gone, i rushed straight to my mum. I sat there sobbing, holding onto her. Thinking how i just stood and watched while she died. In the morning i buried her in the back garden, i packed a bag and set off. Without any idea where i was going to go. For a short time i couldnt think of anyone, telling myself i was on my own. But then Gaara found me, just before i fell into darkness.

Gaara took me in, and i lived with him, his sister, his brother and his dad the Kazekaga. My love for Gaara grew more. Unfortunetly Gaara had his aunty who turned on him. Gaara became, angry and evil. I stayed with him though, he hurt me and threatened to kill me. I owed Naruto for what he did. I had the old Gaara back thanks to him.

Then after Gaara saw what he had become, he vowed to keep his village and the people in it safe. Me and him became more than friends, he became the Kazekge and i became his girlfriend.

"I love you" He said cupping my face and looking into my eyes.

"I love you too" I said smiling.

"Never leave me"

"Never"


	4. Chapter 4

**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki chapter 4**

I stared at Kisame, recorvering from my sudden flood of memories.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"It's true, i know all about your family, and you." Kisame said, not quite meeting my gaze.

"They hated me because i had a demon inside me"

"What? But theres only nine tails. Your not one of them" the masked boy gasped.

"Its strange to us too" Pein said "Her demon has no tail, it makes as many tails according to how angry it is" None of the Akatsuki members said anything.

The red head was the first to speak "you said a man killed your mum, was this him?" asked showing me a photo.

I couldn't speak, that was him. I'd been searching for him, my whole life. The Akatsuki's knew him. Hot tears spilled down my cheek.

"How? How do you know him? Who is he?" I shouted at the red head. Pein spoke instead.

"His name is Orochimaru, he used to work with us. We also think he was the one who planted the demon inside you. During his stay in the water village he met your mum playing the nice guy he some how put it in your mum ran away and hid from him. But he found her"

For one chance, just one to kill this guy, who ruined my life and ended my mums how could i say no?


	5. Chapter 5

**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki chapter 5**

I closed my eyes, moved the hair out of my face, stood up straight, then looked Pein straight in the eye.

"I'm in"

Pein nodded "Guys, i need to talk to her alone" without hesitation all the Akatsuki members got up and walked out the room, leaving us alone. Pein stood up and walked over to me.

"Now help us, and we'll help you." I didn't flinch as he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Help you?" I asked, he smiled.

"You'll see. Obviously we'll help you by training and showing you Orochimaru's current location." I nodded, imagining the things i would do to Orochimaru when i met him.

"Alex?" Pein said, bringing me back to the surface.

"Huh? What?" I said looking at him dazily.

"I said, you'll have your own room, and get individual training from each member, which will start tomorrow."

I was shown to my room, then left alone. I walked over to the window and looked out into the night sky. I looked at the moon, it was a full one. It made my stomach turn and tears fall. Because i knew Gaara would be staring at the same moon, wondering where i was. Suddenly i had an idea. I summoned my water blob, turned it into a bird and gave it my note. I wrote: _Gaara, dont worry about where i am, im safe. I'll be gone a little while, but i'll keep in touch. What im doing is important. Alex x_. I knew my water bird would find him and give it to him, no problem. I got down from the window, and climbed into bed.

When i woke up, i saw a note on the bedside table. I unfolded it, and read_: Alex, where are you? Im coming to find you. Everyone is worried, what happened? are you in trouble? reply. Gaara x_. After reading it, i wrote back then got up.

I went to find the Akatsuki's, looking in every room. Eventually i found everyone in a sort of dining room. I felt awkward as i walked in, and even more when they all stopped and looked at me. The only spare place was next to the redheaded boy and the girl. I sat down and the conversations started again. I sat down, staring down at my 'breakfast' but refused to eat.

"So, Hidan you told her yet?" A man with stiches said nodding his head in my direction. The man that called me a bitch looked at me.

"Im your f****** master, okay b****. That mean's you do whatever the hell i want you too."

I looked at him and laughed "your kidding right?"

"Do i look like im f***** kidding?"

This dude was scary, i shrank back in my chair.

"Go easy on her, Hidan." The man with the stiches said softly.

"Shut the f*** up Kakuza, stay out of it!"

"Um, Hidan, why are you my master?"

"Because b*****, me and Kakuza were the ones who brought you here, i was the one who knocked you out, i f***** thrashed you!"

I almost stood up and slapped him, almost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki chapter 6**

Afterwards was my training with the redheaded boy. I stood outside his door, wondering if i should knock first or just go in. I knocked, when nothing happened i walked in. But i didn't get further than the doorway, becaue my body froze. What's going on? I thought frantically. Something moved inside, then a second later the boy was in front of me. We were the same height, i knew this because we were so close our noses nearly touched. The boy smiled and brought his hand up to my face. Then both of his hands cupped my face, he studied me for what seemed like hours, then let go. I could feel my body again, i wiggled my fingers and sighed in relief. The boy walked over to a big wooden desk and continued writing.

"What was that?" I asked bewildered.

"You have nice eyes" He replied.

"Umm thanks" I blushed.

"You'd make a good puppet"

"I think thats a compliment, so thanks"

He smiled, not taking his eyes from his work.

"My name is Sasori. Im a puppet master, your wondering why you froze. It's because i controlled you with my jutsu."

"Oh" Is all i could think of saying.

"I'll be training you momenterally. I have to finish something, could you wait outside?"

"Sure" i said and hurried out.

I leaned on the wall. He wasn't that scary, i just hope i never have to feel that strange again in my life. The masked boy saw me and waved. To me, he seemed like the least scariest guy here. I lifted my hand up a little and slowly waved. The boy walked off, what a strange criminal.

Sasoris door opened a crack.

"Come in"

I walked in, and looked around. Sasori got up from his desk and walked over "i have to go somewhere. Wait here, i'll only be a minute" he said then went out leaving me alone. I walked in the room further, feeling nosy, looked around closer. I looked at a picture that sat on his desk. It was of him and two other people that looked like his parents. I stood it back up and turned around. I flew out of my skin startled. There were millions of puppets that at first i thought were people. They looked so, real. I crouched down and touched one, it felt real too. I was about to touch its hair when a voice from behind me said

"I see you found my collection."

I stood up and turned around quick "Umm yeah, they look so real."

"They are"

"What?"

"Im a human puppet master. I make people into puppets. I take out the organs, drain the blood and then add weapons and defenses."

I just stared at him. I take what i said about this guy not being scary back. Sasori smiled, then said

"Well come on, its time to train."

"Okay. But what exactly are you going to be training me?" I said nervously peering at the puppets.

"You'll see" He said before turning to leave.

He led me to a training area, where four practice dummys stood.

"Now" he stopped "you will attack these puppets, which i will be controlling. There is only one rule, you can't attack me. Now, begin." Then he jumped into a tree. Without a moments notice all four dummys attacked at once.

I was puffed out, i bent over and took in deep breaths.

"Well done. But you could have done better, and look at you! I was going easy." he sounded like a flipping teacher, but with a more sarcastic tone. I looked at him darkly and stood up. He beckoned with his finger, then turned and walked over to the hideout. I trailed slowly after.

"Sasori! What did you do to her?" Konan shrieked, when me and Sasori walked in.

"Nothing. I went easy, pointless to say, she needs more training" Lifting his hands in despair, Sasori said then walked to his room. Konan bent down to my height, and started tidying me up.

"Okay, your having a shower." she said pulling a leaf out of my hair. She continued "don't worry, we'll get you stronger. You'll be training with me tomorrow, my trainings more mentally, so you won't need to keep having showers all the time." she was sweet, i thought, i like her best.

I had a shower, got changed and went outside. There were loud banging noises from the other side of the building, thinking maybe we were being attacked i ran around and there was that blond guy sat down exploding clay.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I looked at the 'art' explode. "it's pretty, like fireworks" he turned around to look at me and smiled.

"I was forced into the Akatsuki too"

I half smiled and sat down next to him.

"It's not so bad, yeah"

I looked at him "your 'master' isn't Hidan"

he laughed, his laugh was contagious, soon we were both on are backs laughing. He stopped and looked at me, i blushed and looking at the stars in the sky.

"My mum liked coming out at night, and watch the stars. She'd be outside for hours." I said smiling.

"Tell me about her" he said leaning up on his elbow and looking at me.

"She looked like me, only much prettier. She was so fun and spontanious, it was like she was a kid trapped in a adults body. I was happy seeing her happy. I loved her"

"What about you, tell me about you, un"

I thought "What do you want to know?"

"Your favourite colour, hobbies" he smiled.

"Um, my favourite colour is baby blue. I like to draw, i don't know. What about you?"

"My favourite colour is purple, i love art, un." He thought for a moment "I like you"

"Thanks" I said blushing. Damn! I had to stop doing that, first Sasori now Deidara?

_Never leave me _Gaaras voice whispered_._ I looked around guiltily, then sighed. I love _him_, i thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki chapter 7**

I woke up, sleepily i looked around, i was back in my room, huh Deidara must have brought me here, i must have fell asleep outside. My bedroom door banged open, Hidan stood in the doorway.

"Get up you lazy b****. Your gonna miss your stupid damn food!" I looked at him, then got underneath the covers shut my eyes and smiled. Hidan stormed up to me, grabbed my arm and dragged me out. I scratched his arm, but he didn't let go until we was in the dining room then dropped me so hard my head hit the floor.

"Ouch!" I said rubbing my head. Hidan said nothing and took his seat. I got up and walked over to mine, next to my new best friend. Deidara smiled at me.

"You look tired" he observed. I looked over at Hidan who was caught in an argument with Kakuza.

"Hidan dragged me out, im normally aloud to sleep in"

Deidara looked at me "unfortunetly here, that's not the case. If your not up early enough, you miss food." I looked at him but said nothing, especially that i wasn't eating anything as a sign of protest.

I pulled on my ninja clothes and looking in the mirror, i look like crap. I circled the bags under my eyes then accidently poked it. Damn, damn, damn i hopped around the room. I tripped and cursed, i stopped rubbing my eye to see what i had tripped over. It was my (now squished) water blob holding a note. I picked it up, i turned it around and around in my hand as i walked to sit on the bed. I sat down and unfolded it, _Im glad your safe, but if i don't know where you are i'll be worried. I don't care what you say, i'm coming to find you._ I stared at the note, put it down on the sheets and hit my pillow.

A knock on my door, two knocks, no knock. Deidara walks in "why didn't you answer?" I don't answer, i just carry on staring at my pumled pillow. I could feel Deidara staring at me, we were both silent for a few minutes. "You know, Alex, ignoring me isn't going to make me leave, in fact if you _keep_ ignoring me i'll just be stood here longer." I carried on ignoring him, so he sat down on the floor and carried on staring at me. I sighed "I didn't answer, because i didn't _feel_ like it"

"Have you been crying? Your eyes are red"

"I poked myself in the eye" He was silent for a moment before he starting laughing his head off, i gave a little giggle.

"You are a magnet for injuries." I gave another little giggle. He smiled "be careful or you'll fall off your bed and brake your leg" I threw the pillow at him, feathers floating in the air. He gave a pretend gasp of hurt, then came over to the bed and started tickling me. I am the most tickilish person you'll ever meet, i doubled up laughing, we started pretend fighting. After a while Deidara had me pinned down, both of us out of breath, he looked down at me and smiled.

"I'v not had this much fun in a long time" I looked up at him and couldnt help smiling myself. Then i realized how we were positioned and blushed.

"Um, De, get off me" he blushed to and sat up "sorry" he said shly then smiled "hey you called me de, my new nickname!"

I had to train with my stupid 'master' today, what was he going to teach me, how to act like your super hot and swear all the time and you wont be messed with? I thought to mysef as i walked down to his room. Unlike the time with Sasori, i knocked on this door. No answer, i got annoyed, he'd better not have forgotten. I knocked again, but harder.

"For f**** sake, how is a guy supposed to pray if you keep god damn knocking?" he kicked down his door, and sneered at me. I sneered back, he sighed angrily.

"Come in then!" i walked in, he stormed over to the other side of the room then smiled "come on i don't f***** bite"

I had bruises all over, his damn 'lesson' was how to be tortured so if anyone tried to get infomation out of me, i would be able to stand it. What a load of crap, he enjoyed hitting me. I walked into my room, someone was already in there, i tensed and peered in, it was masked boy!

"What are you doing?" I asked him, he looked at me curiously, then gasped,

"Are you okay, Alex? Tobi came to make sure Hidan wasn't a big meanie to you, Tobi should have came in during the lesson. Because you look awful!"

"Geez thanks!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry. Tobi is so stupid! Tobi meant to say something nice, Tobi sorry"

"You don't have to apologize" I said sitting down on my bed. Tobi walked out of my room, before he went he looked back and said "revenge doesn't do any good to anyone. When you have gotten your revenge, you'll feel empty inside." then walked off. I stared after him, my eyes fell to my photo of my mum.

"Making friends is hard, but don't worry you'll meet people who will stick by you no matter what"

"Mummy, whos my dad?"

"Well" My mums smile faded then she forced one "he was the best ever, he'd compliment me and you all the time!" I looked at her

"Then, why isn't he here?"

"I don't know. I don't know."

I must have started crying because mum jumped up "Alrighty, race you to the house. Last one in has to sleep outside!" I thought she was serious and ran in, she just laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki chapter 8**

_I haven't done any author notes in this story, odd how i usually do them. So this is the eighth chapter, enjoy and please review!_

So far as an Akatsuki member there was people i liked, disliked and didn't really know properly. The people i like are Deidara, Konan, Sasori and Tobi. The people i dislike are Hidan, Pein and Kisame. Finally people i don't really know are Kakuzu, Itachi and Zetsu.

I didn't know how long they were going to keep training me for, i wanted to kill Orochimaru now! What also keeps popping up in my mind is 'what do they want from me?' My mum used to say always give people a chance, but would she say that if she met Hidan?

I climbed out of bed and looked out the window, it was pouring it down. The kind of weather i liked and Gaara hated, i wonder if anyone would notice me sneak out so i could stand in the rain. I almost got there when Hidan caught me, the worst person in the world to catch me sneaking out somewhere.

"You sneaky b**** where the f*** do you think your going?"

"Outside"

"The hell you are!" he shouted grabbing my arm and dragging me away from the door, Kakuzu shook his head.

"Hidan, she only wanted to walk outside you fool" I looked at him surprised.

"Yeah? Well i don't give a f***"

"Hidan i didn't tell you did i? That Tobi's in your room?" Hidans eyes grew wide, he dropped my arm and ran off.

"Thanks, but why?"

"Hidan is always too vicious, i suppose recently hes been taking too much of it out on you. But its not because hes angry with you"

"It sure looks that way"

"You just remind him of someone" this sparked my interset, Kakuzu shut his eyes "i guese i should start with the beggining"

_Sorry this chapter was so short but real long one next pinky promise ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki chapter 9**

**Hidan**

_So yeah this is a whole chapter i dedicated to __**my made up**__ Hidans past. Thought i'd highlight it because you might think of it as a spoiler or something. Anyway enjoy and review!_

Daddy always hit mummy, he'd go out and get drunk then come back and hit her again and again. Like the frightened child i was, i never stopped him. I simply watched him from the top of the staircase crying.

Because thats all i could do cry...

When my dad stopped hitting her he would find his way to the door and leave, thats when i'd run down and comfort mummy. She never cryed as he beat her but as soon as he was gone she'd break down.

"Never be like your father Hidan" she'd say in the middle of sobs "be a good boy, treat the people you love right"

Life at school wasn't any better either, the kids didn't bully me they just ignored me like i wasn't there like i didn't exist. Sometimes i wished i didn't.

Then it was that night...

Daddy stumbled in and grabbed mummy by a handfull of hair, he swore a lot at her then started beating her. Mummy lay on the floor holding herself, thats when daddy brought it out. The kuni knife, what i saw was something i could _never_ forget. So much blood, i screamed out in horror. Daddy turned and spotted me, realising this i ran in my room and hid under my bed. The tears wouldn't stop, my door knob was ratteling.

_Hidan_

"W-who?" but no one answered, instead a large scythe appeared in my hands. By this time daddy had gotten in, soaked in blood.

"Come out here son, let daddy hug you"

My tears had stopped and i crawled out. Daddys eyes got wider as he saw the weapon. I hurtled at my dad and...cut off his head. It rolled across the floor, with sickening thuds. I should have been traumatised but i had blood lust, before i knew it i was killing everyone in my stupid village who looked down on me and it felt good.

Years passed and i'd become something i never wanted to be. I had joined the Akatsuki and made a name for myself.

I wasn't completely immortal yet and had been fatally wounded on the battle field left to die. When _she_ apperead over the top of me

"Wow your a mess" she giggled lightly, i frowned and tried to sit up.

"Hey don't do that, look if you let me i'm going to help you" I would of struggled but i couldn't move my arms. I didn't recognise her, she wasn't an onbu black ops in fact she didn't even look like a ninja. I was took to a small house where she treated my injuries

"Why did you help me?" i asked, she looked down at me and gave a smile that lit up the room

"Silly, do i need a reason?"

"Do you know who i am?"

"Nope"

"Then your a fool. You shouldn't just help anyone, i could kill you"

"If you want too i'm not gonna put up a fight. I'd wreck my home" she laughed not taking me seriously.

"Your looking death in the face, stop laughing!"

"Death? Where i don't see him" she said looking around.

I don't know why i didn't just leave, i found myself listening to her every word. When she smiled and laughed i felt at ease, not to mention how beautiful she was. Looked like an angel, acted like one too. Maybe i was in heaven, it certainly seemed like it.

I don't know how it happened but after every mission i would go back to her house and we'd laugh and tease each other about small things. We would sit outside at night, one night i eventually plucked up the courage to hold her hand. Her hand clasped mine back, soon we were a couple and i'd moved into her house. The Akatsuki were fine with this as long as i wasn't distracted from my work.

For the first time in my life i was truly happy.

But like every dream it came to an end, she had gone. No note, no mention she had just left...


	10. Chapter 10

**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki chapter 10**

_My mate killed me when i said i was using her real name 'Misha' in this story so she made me use mine too 'Alex' even though i had a much better name planned out. 'Arekkusu' Which is the name of this great female japanese artist. Guese your stuck with my boring name, SORRY -bows- _

I felt the tears dripping down my cheeks "thats so sad...I didn't realize"

"Yes Hidan has had a troubled past. But its still no excuse for his behaviour now"

"So i...i remind him of his lover?"

"You do strike a remarkable resemblance" I didn't know what to say, Kakuzu patted me on the head then left me to my thoughts. I guese thats why he didn't want me to go out, because it reminded him of her leaving.

I sat in my room most of the day, i wasn't having my training today which was a sort of relief since i was with Zetsu. I don't know him but he looks scary enough, the rain keeps hitting my window hard. The weather was getting worse and worse, and it shows no sign of letting up any time soon. My door opened i jumped up and hid under my bed assuming it was Hidan, it was Deidara.

"Alex why are you piling clothes over yourself, un?"

"Making a fort" i lied, he gave me a quizickle look then walked over.

"A fort, bit childish un"

"A forts not childish! I suppose to you 'mature' people its just a pile of clothes but to us fun people its a magical cave, whats at the end you ask yourself. But you won't know till you get to the end"

"You drunk? Un"

"Only on happiness"

"Hidan wants you"

"the happiness is gone"

I walked (was dragged) to Hidans door, i wasn't brave enought to go in so i stood there swaying a little. Hidan peered outside his door and was surprise to see me just stood there, i gave him a cheesy smile. Annoyed he pulled me in. I'd never been in Hidans room and for a phyco maniac it was pretty normal.

"So Hidi whatcha want"

"Hidan, b**** Hidan"

"Whatever Hidi"

Hidan snarled then ran his hand through his hair "What did um, Kakuzu tell you" I looked at him, how did he find out?

"Well haha you see..."

"Did he tell you about my parents?"

"...Yeah..."

Hidan sat down on the bed then patted the spot next to him, i sat down next to him nervously.

"You see, it was my fault my dad hit my mum."

_"Its your fault, why did you bring that monster_ _into this world? He's not my son! You witch, witch!"_

"They never used to fight before i was born. My mum loved me, even though i was different. The villagers heard about me soon parents were telling their kids not to talk to me, my dad wished i'd die and my grandparents stopped giving my parents money"

"Why was you different?"

"Well, Jashnin chose me to be one of his children"

"I don't understand"

"Jashnin _is_ my father. Thats why i have these eyes and this jutsu"

"Oh"

Hidan put his head in his lap, i felt sorry for him so i patted him on the back softly. Hidan grabbed hold of my hand and attached his lips to mine. It took me a minute to take it all in then i pushed him away and ran out the door.

Hidan slapped himself, why the f*** did he do that? _She was the only one who ever saw me smile, laugh even dance! I was a totally different person around her, i was myself. _Alex reminds me of her, it drives me insane. It made him want to kill her and...

I slapped my bedroom door and relieved sat down on the floor leaning against it.

"Hey!"

I jumped up shocked, sat on my bed was Tobi smiling, oblivious to my state of shock.

"What the hell Tobi! I almost died!"

"Silly you can't die of shock" I rubbed my fore head

"What do you want Tobi?"

"Wanna go see Orochimaru?"

_Dun-Dun-Dun reiew PLEASE. Mean people T.T_


	11. Chapter 11

**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki chapter 11**

_Ok, so no one reviewed :'( Feel soooo sad, to all you reading, review or i won't continue! Mwahaha -coughs-_

I looked at him suspicisly, Tobi just contiued staring at me waiting for an answer.

"Pein doesn't think i'm ready yet"

"Oh, i'm sorry i didn't realise you were just one of his little followers" Hitting a nerve, smart Tobi smart.

"When?"

Tobi chuckled darkly "whenever you want"

"Fine, how about tonight?"

"At ten outside the main entrance?"

"Sure"

Tobi jumped down then skipped out, such a weird child. I shut my door behind him, god today has dragged out too long. First Hidan now Tobi and later Orochimaru? I'm not strong, i mean i don't feel like i've gotten nowhere. He'll crush me, and whats in this for Tobi, wasn't he the one who told me that revenge wasn't the best idea?

Hidan stood outside Alex's door, damn Kakuzu making me come and apoligise he thought. For some reason he couldn't knock on so instead he kicked her door down.

I went balistic "why the hell did you kick my door down, you better fix that!"

"Should know when i'm about to come in and open it for me then b****!"

"I'm not phycic!"

We were yelling at each other when Kakuzu broke us up.

"I can here you from my room, Hidan you came here to say something then leave"

Hidan looked like he had gone a bit red "Sorry" he mumbled

"I'm sorry, what?" I smirked

"Sorry"

"One more time?"

"I said i'm sorry B****!"

"Well thank you, never time don't try and suck my face or i will kick you where it hurts" Kakuzu took Hidan's shoulders and led him out the room. I jumped on my bed face down on my pillow, why is everything so complicated?

At ten past ten i met Tobi outside the main entrance, Tobi was annoyed that i was late.

"What was you doing for ten minutes?"

"Press ups" Tobi said nothing, "Its a joke"

"Shall we go"

"Sure"

Tobi started walking and i followed behind, five minutes of walking Tobi stopped.

"We already here or did you run out of steam?"

"TOLD YOU PEIN, TOLD YOU!" I looked at Tobi then turned around to see Pein, angry.

"Oh, ur so this was like a test?"

"To see if you would follow orders. Your going to be punished"

"Dammit, fine whats my punishment" a giant black cloud looming over my head.

"Since we can't trust you anymore you'll have be with an Akatsuki member at all times"

"Gonna be hard when i need the toilet"

"They'll wait outside"

"Shower?"

"They'll wait outside"

"I sing"

"Your testing my nerves!"

"What about when i need to sleep"

"You'll sleep in their rooms"

"WHAT! But there guys!"

"So?"

"I'm a women!"

"Your not mature enough to be a women"

"Young lady then"

"They're not going to do anything to you"

"Pfft wouldn't be to sure about that if i were you"

"If it makes you feel better you can stay in whoever's room you want tonight"

"...Tobi's i suppose" He's like a little kid, so i don't need to worry. Tobi was happy about this as he danced around me,

"YAY SLEEPOVER"

_Review or else!...please :'(_


	12. Chapter 12

**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki chapter 12**

_Reviews, reviews, review! Okay so i hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for all the support (to those who give it) ;) and i can't believe its the 12th chapter!_

Tobi talked and talked and talked till two in the morning, then when he finally fell asleep he moved around so much it was unreal! Needless to say i had no sleep, i left him snoring and crawled out of his grasp to the kitchen. Kakazu was already sat in there drinking coffee, it was six in the morning!

"Your up early Alex"

"You can talk your already dressed and everything!"

"Mmm, but its the only quiet time i get"

"I suppose"

"How was your night?"

"Awful"

"Thought so" he laughed lightly, i didn't mind Kakuzu i could talk to him without getting annoyed. I grabbed a bowl and started making my breakfast when Deidara strolled in.

"Bed head or what?" i said giggling, Deidara took one look at me then laughed "your one to talk" I looked down at myself, i was wearing shorts and a baggy top that i nicked from Hidan. My hair was tangeled up and i hadn't put any makeup on yet.

"I suppose your right"

"So how was Tobi?"

"He told me how long his left arm was"

"Why?"

"I have no idea" Deidara sat down and Kakuzu got up and left the room.

"So who's room are you in tonight?" he snickered.

"Um, well how about you?"

"No, no, no"

"Why not?" i huffed.

"Rooms a mess"

"Lousy excuse, whats the real reason?"

He blushed "well i've never had a girl in my room before"

"Just don't think of me as a girl"

"That'll be hard" he said nodding at my chest, i wrapped my arms around them.

"Pervert"

"Just saying"

"I'm staying and thats that"

"Fiiine, un"

After breakfast it was my training with Zetsu, i was _not_ looking forward to this. I met him on the training field, i think he smiled at me, it was either a smile or he had something stuck in his teeth.

"**She looks tasty**/remember were not allowed to eat her"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it/**Yes do worry"**

"I am worried"

I think my training was to make me faster, because all i did was run away from him and his scary personality.

Deidara wasn't lying when he said his room was a mess, everything was everywhere.

"You never clean your room?"

"I don't have too so why should i, un?"

I shoved his stuff to the wall and put my sleeping bag down.

"Who gave you that, un?"

"I asked Konan for one, what you thought i was sharing a bed with you, you pervert?" i winked.

"O-of course not" he stuttered while blushing.

"He wishes though" startled i turned around to see Sasori there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm 'sleeping over' too'" he said emotionally, smirking "You don't to sleep in the same room as him alone, trust me. Me, Deidara and Sasori had so much fun, pillow fights, Dvds and games, which i thrashed them both at.

In the morning, my head felt heavy, probably cause we didn't sleep. Deidara had rolled off his bed and was spread all over the floor while Sasori had slept in the same position all night. I grabbed a marker, you know what they say 'don't zone out while theres markers about' i drew on their faces then went to the kitchen. Kakuzu was there again, "Morning" he said cheerily.

"Morning" I said while yawning.

"Tired?"

"Mmm"

"Don't worry you'll have a lot of sleep tonight"

"Whatcha mean?"

"Well, your in my room tonight. Your going to be asleep at nine and your waking up at nine"

"Your kidding right?" he shook his head "you can't tell me what to do, your not my dad" i stuck my tongue out like a little kid.

"Oh, well i suppose you could go sleep in Hidans"

"Thats low" But i knew i'd lost the argument.

Kakuzu's room was so tidy, and it looked like a library. I ran my fingers over the huge paper backs.

"Wow."

"You can borrow some when ever you want, although i suppose you don't read"

"I do actually" i said quietly "My mum loved books, she would read me to sleep every night"

Kakuzu smiled then remembered something, "Oh you won't need your sleeping bag tonight, i have a spare bed"

"Thanks" finally, not sleeping on the floor. I grabbed one of the books of the shelves and sat on the spare bed. I didn't realise i had picked up a photo album, by accident. There were pictures of Kakuzu and Hidan as kids, were they friends? They always argue, maybe they look out for each other. I got up and put the book back, i decided i shouldn't pry.

Kakuzu really did wake me up at nine, but for some reason i felt refreashed like i could take on the world. I sang happily while i made toast for Tobi who sang along with me.

"Will you shut the hell up b****"

"And good morning to you too sleepy head" I beamed at him. Hidan sat down and took Tobi's fork of him which he was banging against the table. I put some toast down in front of Hidan too, he pushed it away.

"How do i know you've not poisoned it b****?"

"Now why would i try and kill my nice and all loving master?"

"Funny b**** funny!" we started our usual argument, 'scared' Tobi ran out. Then came running back with Kakuzu, i smirked and Hidan started shouting at Kakuzu.

"Hidan try and get along with Alex today at least"

"Why the f**** should i?"

"Because tonight, shes in your room" Me and Hidan were stunned.

"What? Why can't i stay with Itachi, Kisame? Hell what about Zetsu, anyone but him!" I said pointing at him.

"Zetsu would eat you, and i'm pretty sure you'd annoy Itachi to the point of him murdering you brutally"

"I don't care!"

Kakuzu smirked "sorry"

The rest of the day went extremely fast, i was not looking forward to tonight. Maybe i should kill myself now. Tobi said he'd kill me quickly, but i wouldn't trust him. I stayed out of Hidan's way all day, but unfortunetly night came.

I knocked on his door, Hidan answered "Look b**** couple of rules. One, don't touch my things. Two if i say to do something DO IT and..."

I fake yawned, i made him mad i knew this because he grabbed my hand tight and pulled me in. Hidan walked in and pulled his top off and i couldn't help look at his muscular body. I blushed then turned away.

"You not getting changed b****?"

"I'll go to the bathroom"

"Just do it here"

"I'm not undressing in front of you, pervert!"

"I'm not gonna f****** look!"

"Yeah, because i'm not going to" he stormed over to me, i tried running but he grabbed my waist and lifted me up.

"RAPE" I shouted as Hidan began to pull my top off.

"I'm not going to f***** rape you, stupid b****!" Finally i was in my top and shorts, red in the face.

"You rapist, pervert!" Hidan rolled his eyes then got in his bed. I looked around for my sleeping bag, did i not bring it? Hidan smirked "Oops"

"You _are _a pervert!" i got in his bed but right at the end, so i wasn't near him. Hidan wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me so close to him i could feel his chest go up and down while he breathed. It was like he had arms made of iron, i stopped trying to escape after ten minutes. I began to drift asleep, did Hidan just say something to me? I tried to ask, but i'd already fell asleep.

When i woke up, Hidan had gone, thank god. I rubbed my eyes then it dawned on me, he had left me in his room alone! I think its time that i look through his personal items. Hidan hid a box under his bed, so i decided to look at that. It was mostly paper work, some pictures and a book. I looked through the pictures, one was of a beautiful women who looked like Hidan holding a baby in her arms. I guesed it was his mum, there was just some pictures of people i didn't recognise. Then i saw half of this picture that caught my eye, Hidan looked extremely happy, then i noticed that he had his arm around some one. I pulled the picture out of the pile to see the rest of it, Hidan had his arm around...

...My mum?

I didn't understand, how did Hidan know my mum?

"So you found out"

I turned around to see Kakuzu stood at the door way.

"Ka-Kakuzu h-how?"

"Its because, Hidan is your dad"

"My DAD?"

_Review _;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki chapter 13**

_I'm sorry i haven't updated any of my stories in like forever, but my laptop charger died on me and i at the moment am using my dad's computer. But anyway i hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Enjoy and review!_

"M-my what?"

"Your father, yes"

"That can't be true. I mean no, its not! Stop with this sick joke!"

"Don't yell at me"

"What are you my father? Oh no wait" I sighed to emphasize my sarcasm "_Hidan_ is"

"Alex, i am not joking"

"OF COURSE NOT" I put my hot face in my palm "I'm sorry, explain." I sat down heavily on Hidan's bed.

"Well" Kakuza scratched his head "It's a long story"

"I have all the time in the world" I let out a short laugh "Well, no i guese until Hidan finds out"

"Well Hidan and your mother met, i have been Hidan's partner for a very long time, so it wasn't rocket science that i would meet her too. When i saw them together, she would mock him teasily, and Hidan would take it seriously. Then she'd kiss him and say something like 'your an easy target Hidi! I love you!" Hidans face would go red and would push her away mumbling he loved her back... They got married"

"REALLY?"

"Hmm, her parent's didn't approve. But anyway things were great, Hidan was always in a good mood, and then that day came.

"When she left?"

"No, the day before"

"Oh, what happened?"

"She called me out to meet her at midnight for an important talk. When i got there her face was red and many tears fell down her face..."

_"What's wrong?" I asked embracing her in comfort. _

_"Oh Kakuza, i'm such a bad person" It was then i realised that her stomache was stratched and she had a small backpack on her back._

_"What are you-"_

_"I'm leaving Hidan" I grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her._

_"Did he hurt you?"_

_"No, no. Nothing like that. I found out i'm pregnant" she said rubbing her stomache "And i know he's after my baby"_

_"Who?"_

_"Orochimaru" she whispered the name then looked around, paronoid._

_"Why?"_

_"I don't have time to explain. But please i need you to do me a huge favour, as his best friend"_

_"...Go on"_

_She sucked in a deep breathe "tell him you saw me flee the village, tell him i betrayed him"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because this way at least he will survive. This way maybe my daughter will"_

_"Don't do anything stupid. Tell me where you're going"_

_"I can't cause then you might tell him and he'll come looking for us. I'm not risking it"_

_"I-"_

_"You're her god father, i know Hidan would have liked that too. If you ever see her, i hope you'll recognise her. Her name will be Alex"_

"Then she ran off clutching her stomache. The next day i told Hidan what she told me too, and that's when he began to hate all women and me, for not stopping her." I was quiet, Kakuza's story sounded, right. Even though i tried to make it be wrong.

"I feel so betrayed"

"I'm sorry, she told me not to tell you either."

"Not by you. By my mother"

"Don't be, she did it to protect you"

I shook my head, i knew that. But my mum said she had never kept any secrets away from me. A fist banged against the door. Hard. Me and Kakuza turned around in surprise. There, who had heard every word, was Hidan. My dad, furious and upset. Hidan grabbed Kakuza by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"You let me believe, she was evil and you never told me i had a kid, B******!" Hidan spat at him, slamming his head again, i grabbed his sleeve and tryed to pull him off my new found god father.

"No! Stop!" Hidan easily knocked me to the floor, i sat there crying as Hidan smashed his fist into Kakuza's gut. Hidan was about to hit him again when a hand stopped him. Pein looked extremely calm, which meant he was very, very angry.

"Hidan, i demand you stop. I need to take Kakuza away for a little chat" I stood up and wrapped my arms around Pein.

"Please, please don't hurt Kakuza. Please" Pein patted my head and removed my arms, in a puff off smoke, he and Kakuza had dissapered. leaving me and Hidan alone.

Hidan looked at me then grabbed my arm roughly, scared i tried to shake him off, instead of hurting me he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sorry. So sorry" he kept muttering into my ear, i returned the hug letting my tears run down his back. The tears soaked up by his black cloak.

"I promise to start making things right" He said his voice muffled by my shirt.

"I'm sorry too"

"You have nothing to apoligize for. Well except for being a spoilt brat"

"Here i thought we were having a moment."

"Sorry"

After a lot of crying, mostly done by Hidan, i returned to my room. Realising my shirt was wet, i changed into my pj's, well soft black shorts and top. I walked to my window and sighed at the full moon, Something small started dancing around my eyes. I tryed to swat at it, but it moved to fast then exploded. I leaned out my window so far i was on my tiptoes and half my body was dangling off the window edge. below was Deidara giving me an awkward smile then giving me a signal to come outside. I prepared myself then jumped, aiming next to him but instead endud up on top of him.

"Ouch" I said "Sorry, i hope i'm not heavy" I said crawling off him.

"Not at all"

We sat on the wet grass, looking at the sky. It was Deidara who broke the peace, with a kiss. I pushed him off.

"What's up with you Akatsuki guys and sexually harrasing me?"

"Sorry. Um Alex?"

"Yeah"

"Will you go out with me?"

"What? Oh. no, i mean i can't!

"Why?"

"Because i already have a partner, and i love him very much"

"oh" he said sadly "who?"

I figeted on the grass "Gaara, Gaara of the desert" i could feel without even looking, Deidara's shocked face.

"I see" he said calmly.

"I'm sorry Dei. I still want to be good friends."

"Yeah. Same" then he stood up and walked indoors, leaving me alone in the night.

I woke up late and had missed breakfast, i was normally woken up by Hidan, apparently that wasn't happening anymore. The first person i saw was Kakuza.

"Morning" he said casually walking past, i was amazed at his nothings-happened attitude. I looked everywhere for Deidara, but he wasn't here.

"Where's Sasori?" I asked Tobi who was munching on a cookie.

"HMM, dunno why?"

"Because" I stressed "I need him to tell me where Deidara is"

"You mean so you can talk about last night?"

"How do you-"

"Deidara and Sasori?" konan asked walking over.

"Yeah do you know where they are?"

"Sure i do, they're on a misson."

"Ah. Is it far?"

"I should think so, it's in the sand village"

Tobi smirked evily "Oh now i remember, to retrieve the One tails, the Kazekage Gaara, correct?"

"No...NO!"

_So there you go, Alex needs you to review! ^.^ I hope to see you in the next chapter!"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki chapter 14**

_Again, i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while, for those who have been waiting then i hope this chapter makes up for it. Anyway as always, enjoy and review!_

I couldn't believe it, Deidara and Sasori were going to get Gaara... Because he was the one tails jinjuriki, i understood why. But how could Deidara do this to me, was it out of jelousy or was it another job to him? My head felt hot and ready to blow when i passed out on the cold, hard ground. When i awoke i was in my bed, i felt sick and hot, the burning furnace that i was, i managed to get up and walk out the door to find Itachi blocking my way. "Move" i said not looking him in the eyes but at the ground instead, Itachi was staring at me, i could feel his hot gaze burning the back of my neck. "I know about you and Gaara" i was shocked, and annoyed because he used the same monotone voice he always uses when he speaks. "So?" i was shocked, but i kept it hidden. "I've been informed that they have already defeated him" i looked up, my face full of anger. "Lies!" i spat, Gaara couldn't...it was impossible! "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake and granny Chiyo are following them" Naruto...Yes! If anyone could save him it would be Naruto, so why do i still feel uneasy? Suddenly Kisame appered behind Itachi, i caught a glimpse of him through the door. "Unfortunetly Alex while we all go to extract the one tails, you will be kept locked in here as not to intervine" excellent, leaving me alone meant i could escape and help Gaara. Itachi looked at me and continued "we know what you're like so Tobi is here to supervise you, because he isn't properly part of the organisation yet" Dammit, Itachi and Kisame poofed off, i left the room in a hurry grabbing my ninja shoes and hopping as i put them on. I ran to the main exit, but as i grabbed the door handle a kuni knife shot past me and the paper bomb attached, blew me backwards. I lay on the floor in agony, Tobi leaned down, laughing childishly. "Silly Alex, Tobi isn't gonna let you escape just like that...However" he said his voice turning dark and menacing "If i was to, by accident, leave the door open and you escaped, well that would be out of my hands" i sat up, confused, was this another one of his traps? "How can i trust you?" i asked, Tobi unlocked the door and whistled as he walked away. I turned to make sure he had gone then shot out of the door.

I didn't know where i was running, i just ran and found myself outside the sand village gates. The two familiar guards recogniased me and waved with the upmost enthusiasm. "M'lady, where have you been?" the first one said "The whole village has been tormented awaiting you're return, especially Gaar-" "Where _is_ Gaara?" the first guard's happy expression left and the second one answered. "M'lady the Kazekage had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki...his brother is seriously injured also." "No...Oh wait, i heard Naruto was here, where are they now?" "They left to go find the Akatsuki, south a little while ago" "Right, thankyou!" i said then running south the guards pleading me not to go, i hoped to find Naruto soon.

I had almost given up hope when i heard Naruto's voice up ahead, i couldn't run for much longer, so i used the last of my strengh to shoot forwards. I ended up crashing into the unsuspecting blonde, we both fell to the floor. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Naruto cried, i got up, he turned to see me, his eyes widened. "Alex!" he said grasping me in a tight hug. "Naruto, it's been a while" "It sure has, look you even grew a bit!" "Thanks...i guess" Kakashi coughed, and the old bat spoke "there is no time for this, remember" i released Naruto and looked at him seriously, he had grown, he looked older, wiser. "Naruto, let me join you i need to help Gaara too" he just nodded and ran ahead. "Hope you can keep up" he shouted back to me, i smirked and ran as fast as i could, feeling the stare of granny Chiyo as i did.

Gaara i'll protect you, even if that means my life! Even if i have to break the promise i made to my mum all those years ago...I swear i'll protect you!

Tobi sat in Pein's spot and removed his mask, smirking he knew all the pieces were fitting together, soon they would all be in place. Him the king, and Alex one of his sacraficial pawns.

_Alex never gets any breaks does she, anyway i hope you enjoyed it and want to read the next chapter! i promise to write it up as soon as i can, until then. _

_Don't forget to review, so i can keep trying my best! Also sorry for any spelling mistakes, it was a tad rushed! :)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Kidnapped by the Akatsuki chapter 15**

_A tip on how to start typing up a fanfiction...DO NOT trip over your desk chair and smash into your computer! Love alexisamidnightrunner...Anyway enjoy and review!_

We were stood in front of a giant cave, the seals removed and waiting for Sakura to punch the wall through. Oh well, at least shes being useful this one time. Sakura hit the wall and it shattered at our feet, Gaara's in there i can feel it i thought. We ran in one after another inside, me and Naruto stopped suddenly when we saw...

Deidara perched on top of Gaara, smirking as he eyed the group, until he saw me, then it dropped. Next to them was a large puppet, Sasori inside i was guessing. Gaara wasn't moving, wasn't breathing, i was too late, I'd let him down. Tears streamed down my face, Naruto charged forwards, but Kakashi grabbed his collar and stopped him. "Not yet Naruto" he said calmly, unlike me, i could feel the anger rise inside of me, so much so my eyes were blured with tears. I sprinted out of Kakashi's grasp and brought my fist back, quickly Deidara and Sasori moved to other sides of the room, my fist shook the earth as it made impact creating a large hole. I fell to the floor and held onto Gaara, my tears dripping onto his face, i shook from anger and devastation, I'd lost him, never would i hear his voice call my name or feel his fingers brush my hair from my face. "Sorry to do this, Sasori my man but i'll be taking the nine tails jinjuriki" "Deidara you fool" Sasori boomed, his puppets tail launched at him. Deidara smoothly dodged and appeared behind me and then... blackout.

When i woke up, granny Chiyo and Sakura were fighting Sasori who had come out of his puppet, there were puppets everywhere some white some red. My body ached, when i tried to sit up my body collapsed back down again. A red puppet above me raised its sword and came towards me, I managed to roll out of the way just in time. It tried again but a white puppet smashed into it knocking it to the floor. I forced my body upwards and ran out of the crumbling cave, i hoped the old bat and Sakura would be okay alone.

In front of me i could just about see Kakashi and Naruto, I wanted to so badly be able to catch up but my legs felt like jelly and my head banged. I fell down on the large log, my body had stopped and my chakra had gone completely. _Alex _a voice whispered, it sounded like it was right next to my ear, it was a females. _I could lend you some of my chakra _ "W-who are you?" but i knew, it was the beast inside of me, the one mum said to never listen to, no matter how bad things got. _I can be your guardian angel if you like. Don't worry i won't let things get too out of control. _"Only if you get Deidara" i whispered before i blacked out again.

Dark blue chakra crashed around my body like out of control waves, my body moved itself, the blue chakra wrapped itself around my body, tight. Ears sprouted above my head, sharp claws, Large curved fangs, and three bushy, long tails. Like a wolf i dropped to my feet on all fours and pounded fastly towards the white bird, the only thing my large eyes could see like a predator stalking its prey.

Naruto felt an earth trembling, earthquake, when he turned he saw a lage blue blur before he and Kakashi sensei were thrown off the log and onto the floor.

I was close to the large clay bird, my own thoughts had evaporated and animal instincts took over me. My body lurched upwards, and leaped my claws sticking into the birds body as it tried to escape, furiously batting it's wings. I dug my fangs into it's neck and ripped it off. The headless clay fell to the floor with it's passangers, since i had no wings, i fell too.

I opened my eyes, again really, i thought but the thought passed quickly when i saw we were in a field, Gaara was on the floor surrounded by people. Naruto and granny Chiyo's hands were placed on his chest, reviving him? I got up and slowly walked over, they moved out of my way, forming a path towards him. I placed my hand over Naruto's and smiled at him. "Alex-" but i shook my head. Gaara's eyes fluttered open, i gasped, me and Naruto jumped on him.

After a lot of hugging and cheering,Naruto and his group finallly left the sand village, Me and Gaare waving them goodbye. Gaara embraced me in a tight hug, "I'm so glad your back" I whispered in his ear, then he kissed me. That night, i had to leave, back to the Akatsuki hideout to finish my plans with Orochimaru. But i would have to face the wrath of Sasori and Deidara even Pein when i returned.

But when I got in, i heard a very loud talk in the other room, i pressed my ear to the door. "Thanks to your recklessness, Sasori is dead!" Sasori's dead? That old bat and the useless pink head actually did it? "Not my problem" Deidara "Anyway blame Alex" Pein spoke up "speaking of which" suddenly the door opened and a rough hand grabbed my throat and brought me inside. "sneaky rat" Pein hissed holding me up, i couldn't breathe. "How did you get there?" "That was my fault" Tobi chirped, Pein turned his scowl to him "i left the door unlocked, by accident of course." "No its my fault" Deidara said "i shouldn't have accepted this mission" "Its my fault really" Hidan said looking at me "I haven't been strict on her" pein had calmed down some, he eyed me and dropped me, my back! "I suppose we do need her" he pondered "Go to your room, i don't want to see your face for a while"

Lying on my bed, i thought of how i left Gaara doing the same when my door opened. "May i come in? Tobi asked, but entered anyway, sitting on the end of my bed. "I'm going to be the latest Akatsuki member" "Woo!" i said sarcastically, Tobi stuck a kuni knife in my leg, in pain i tried to pull it out, his hand grabbed my wrist, his face loomed over mine. "Just don't get in my way, never f*** with me. Because from now on, your going to do everything i say if you want your revenge"

_That concludes the end of this chapter, i hoped you liked it! I'll update as soon as i can, next time Alex finally gets her revenge? You'll have to wait and see. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with me through this story so far, Arrigato! _

_Don't forget to review! x_


End file.
